


Pretty Baby Boy

by otpcutie



Series: Spidey Boy and King Daddy [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caregiver/little, Fanart, Fluff, Little Peter, M/M, Sub Peter, daddy’s boy, ddlb, little!peter, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter wearing a ‘baby boy’ sweater.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Spidey Boy and King Daddy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372324
Kudos: 12





	Pretty Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanart of Peter🥰 
> 
> I had him in mind from my Spidey Boy and King Daddy (starker) series, which involves a Daddy/little dynamic between two consenting adults.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> This ⭐️[artwork](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/188816737972/pretty-baby-boy-click-for-better-quality-my)⭐️ is also posted to my tumblr. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
